1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for light tracks, made up of an elongate generally squared carrier member having a number of channel-shaped recessed areas in its upper surface for receiving light tracks therein, and means for securing the light tracks in the channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holder of an elongate generally squared carrier member is disclosed by Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. DE GM 75 21 773. The channels in the plastic carrier member have different depths to accommodate different widths of track. The side walls of the channels are notched for receiving a slide to secure the track inserted in the channels. These slides for securing the light tracks in the channels have flexible braces and are molded in one piece with the carrier member. The side walls of the channels in the carrier member are provided with several pairs of oppositely disposed notches, so that light tracks of different thicknesses but same width may be installed in one channel.
It is also known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. DE GM 77 09 147 to install individual or packeted light tracks in a channel of the carrier member. In order for the upper surfaces of the light tracks to lie in a common plane, spacers of different size are employed to fill out the depth of the channels. The channels are all of the same depth so as to accept the maximum quantity of packeted light tracks.
These familiar light track holders or mounts are suitable for the installation of light tracks having the same width but different thicknesses. Their use is thus limited to a fairly narrow group of light tracks. However, it will be noted that light tracks come not only in different thicknesses of 3 mm, 4 mm, 5 mm, 8 mm, and 10 mm, for example, but also in different widths of 16 mm, 20 mm, 25 mm and 30 mm, for example.